1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a device for dispensing a fluid product from a valved container. More particularly, the invention relates to a self metering dispensing device for dispensing a predetermined quantity of fluid material from an aerosol container.
2. Background Art
There is a problem controlling the dispensing fluid materials from an aerosol container with a valve-actuated nozzle. As long as the valve-actuated nozzle is contacted, product is dispensed from the container. This can result in a waste of product.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,007,613 and 6,029,862 there are described valve actuator devices for aerosol containers that employ trigger mechanisms. These devices do not lend themselves to ease of operation. Neither do they provide a means to readily adjust the devices for delivery of predetermined quantities of material from the aerosol containers.
Many soap dispensers are actuated by hand pressing a bar. This affords fast and ease of operation. Many hand operated soap dispensers are of the pump type where a hand-operated lever causes a force to be acted on a flexible tube to dispense the soap. The amount of dispensed soap is easier to control than with soap which is dispensed from an aerosol container where only a slight movement of a valve actuated nozzle can dispense an uncontrolled amount of soap product.
The objects of the invention therefore are:
a. Providing on improved dispensing device for aerosol containers.
b. Providing a dispensing device of the foregoing type that affords ease of operation.
c. Providing a dispensing device of the foregoing type that is self metering.
d. Providing a dispensing device of the foregoing type that is readily adjustable.
e. Providing a dispensing device of the foregoing type that can accommodate an aerosol container.
These and still other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description that follows. In the detailed description below preferred embodiments of the invention will be described in reference to the full scope of the invention. Rather, the invention may be employed in other embodiments.
The foregoing objects are accomplished and the shortcomings of the prior art are overcome by the self metering dispensing device for dispensing a predetermined quantity of material from a container. The device of this invention includes a housing defining a support for the container and first and second actuating members pivotally connected to the housing. A nozzle activating member is connected to the first actuating member. A fluid cylinder member has a reciprocating piston therein and a fluid regulator. A reciprocating rod is operatively connected to the piston and the cylinder member and the rod are operatively associated with the first and second actuating members. A first and second biasing member are connected to the housing and the respective first and second actuating members.
In a preferred embodiment there are two fluid cylinder members and rods with both cylinder members and the rods operatively associated with the first and second actuating members.
In another preferred embodiment the cylinder member is connected to the first actuating member and the rod is connected to the second actuating member.
In still another preferred embodiment, a telescoping valve is employed in place of the fluid cylinder member with the piston and rod.
In one aspect the housing is constructed and arranged to support the container in an inverted position with the housing constructed in two sections and the first and second actuating members connected to one of the two sections and the container is supported by the other section.
In another aspect the second actuating member includes a hand pressable plate with the hand pressable plate being pivotally connected to the housing by two oppositely disposed arm members.